eclipse913fandomcom-20200213-history
Erica Talara
Erica is simply your everyday Greedy villain, using her abilities to give herself an advantage within the world of crime and corruption. She has recently begun on a relationship with a certain Adrian Kilvayne History before Eclipse Erica was born on a lovely but rainy day in May. Her mother went through an uncomplicated birth. Erica was a beautiful baby and her parents loved her greatly. They spoiled her a bit, but not very much. When she wanted something within reasonable boundaries they would give it to her. As a result of all that love and care from her parents, she became a very kind girl who was very protective of her parents. At least until she got a sister. In fact she got two sisters. But due to complications during the birth, one of them was believed to be dead. At first she was sad. Erica had walked around hoping she would get two sisters. But she only got one. Erica decided not to become sad just because of that. Instead, she would love the one sister she now had twice as much. This love developed into over protectiveness during her childhood. Erica and Emily were inseparable, the little sister idolizing Erica as much as she possible could. Erica loved this idolizing behavior from her sister and it helped fuel her protectiveness. Her power manifested very early in her life. It was during a day on the playground. It had been raining a few days before that so there were only puddles around. Emily wanted to play on the swings, but a group of kids—playground bullies—had occupied them. Emily, being the pushover she was, allowed them to stamp all over her, leaving her very hurt when they were done. Erica had tried to defend her, but had only ended up being as hurt as Emily. Their parents took care of Emily and Erica, making sure they were not seriously hurt. They even got ice-cream. But Erica wasn’t satisfied. The anger had grown within her. She had tasted blood and she wanted more. Since they didn’t live that far away from the playground, Erica found herself sneaking out later that day. She was lucky, a boy—the leader of the group— was alone on the playground. She made contact with him. The boy was arrogant, spiteful and very hateful. The more he talked about her little sister, the angrier she got. When that anger reached its climax, her power manifested, and she speared the boy with water. When she had calmed down and finally realized what she had done, she ran. When she told her parents about what had happened, they didn’t believe her. The police didn’t believe her either. They just thought she was imagining things because of stress. During a conversation with the police, it became evident she had a mild form of asthma. The frustration caused by the fact no one believed her and instead thought the poor boy had been attacked by some maniac stressed her so much that she had problems with breathing. She was nearly choking before she calmed down. After that her parents wanted her to take things calmly. She started school. Erica was a good student; she got good grades and was very friendly with the other kids. Erica began to play the violin. She was really good at playing it, and quickly learned to play it very well. Her sister began in school and of course the idolization kept going on. Everyone seemed to love her, though Emily didn’t share the same luck. It was in their teen years the sisters began to grow apart. Her sister was a clever girl; she did pretty well. But not as well as Erica, who was top of the class in every grade of high school. With all the awards Erica earned for her academic achievements, being named first chair in her youth orchestra, and various plaques for her contribution to the community, people were referring to Erica alone more and more in discussions. Proud, her parents enjoyed showing their star child around to every man, woman, and sometimes even child. Because of this favoritism, Erica began to feel her sister slowly but steadily moving away from her. She didn’t like the course that things had taken. Erica was split between two objectives: she wanted to accomplish things, but she also wanted to be close to her sister, a thing which seemed to be impossible if she kept accomplishing more and more. Erica felt how her sister grew angrier and angrier. No matter what she did she couldn’t make Emily happy. It was very painful for her. Emily quit playing the violin and Erica did not understand why. Emily grew more and more tomboyish. Erica believed that a girl was to be a girl and not behave as mindlessly as a boy and she couldn’t comprehend why this was happening to her sister. Time went by and Erica graduated from high school and actually won a full scholarship to attend NYU to study business, following in the footsteps of her father, an accountant. Her sister Emily graduated high school at the same time Erica graduated university with honors. Her father bought Erica a new car as a graduation gift. Erica, knowing this would enrage her sister, decided to be generous and therefore bought Emily brand new instruments for her and her band. Against her friends' insistence to take the gift, Emily blew up at Erica for overshadowing her, and naming every occasion that Erica had hurt her indirectly, while destroying the instruments at the same time. Not knowing how to respond, Erica broke down in tears, and told Emily the promises she made when Emily was born, and all she had ever wanted was to have her baby sister look up to her. The fight had caused a gap between the sisters, a gap which Erica for once did not know how to handle. She decided it was time for her to leave. Within a week after that event, Erica accepted a job offer in Cleveland as a junior auditor with PricewaterhouseCoopers. She left everything behind, including the new car, as the apartment she was staying at was very close to work. Let’s just say it didn’t go too well sure the job was good and all but her colleagues weren’t the sweetest of people. She always felt like the odd person, the one no one knew nor wanted to know. She knew why, through her life it had only happened once; her ability having manifested during an angry outburst. She wanted to feel the rush of power she had felt the first time; she could still remember the feeling though it had been so long ago. So she took a vacation. She visited an underground club. It was a pretty wild place. There was chaos everywhere, and the smoke nearly choked her, but she lived through it. She had to do that. She had convinced herself that her boring life had to end, that she couldn’t just sit on her ass doing her job—no, she wanted to live. At the party, she met a guy, a sweet guy. He was a professional painter, amateur actor, and drug addict. They began to date; it was pretty innocent considering where she had found the guy. It started with paintings. He needed someone to paint, and she allowed him to paint her. Then it began to become intimate. It was the guy’s first and last mistake. Because the guy was a player, he had several other lovers. When she found out, she got very pissed. It was the second time her powers activated. The studio where the painter had his unfortunate one night stand with another woman was nearly filled with water, drowning both of them while Erica watched. This experienced changed her. She began to hunger for more power. She returned to her job, doing her best to gain promotions. She did her job as well as she could and was eventually promoted to a higher paying position in New York. Because of her abilities, she also grew to be able to deceive people. She grew capable of acting, faking being a pushover until the right time for a strike. It did not happen immediately, it was something she taught herself. She read books and researched on the arts of acting. She knew she would need those skills if she had to blend in within a world where she would be the abnormal one. And through practice she began to get the grip on how to act and deceive people. Now because she had such powers, she had to use it them. She got herself mixed up in crime, ranging from petty theft to armed robbery using her ability with the help of a few other like-minded individuals. Because of this, she gained a bit of a name for herself in the criminal world, though she always did her best never to mix that world and her day life together. Forum history. Volume V: Salvation New Divide: Erica is on what seemed to be a pleasant ski trip somewhere in California. Here she is unfortunately in an accident involving Tobias Grace. Blood Bound: Erica is called by her little sister Emily Talara She got some big news for her. Unknowingly Erica agrees to come to the suggested meeting place. Here it is revealed - After a series of insinuations that Emily should be pregnant - revealed that it was in fact not a sudden pregnancy that made Emily call, but it was the revelation that Emily's twin sister had survived and had contacted Emily. Erica met said twin sister. Carry me over: Erica is out doing her night time job when she is caught by an Ex-military guy. She is late blamed for the murder of a woman, and nearly got caught by the police had it not been for the intervention of Tobias Grace. He took her to his safe house where she was hold hostage. While your lips are still red As Erica and Tobias spends time together Erica begins to actually enjoy his company. She finds herself at ease in her new role as ''pet ''for Tobias. Though the peace would not go on, as the 4th of April came to be, and the apocalypse hit the world. Category:Characters Category:Rogue Society